mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kentin
For detailed, canonical info on this character, please check out this page. Kentin (Ken) Kentin Is one of the dateable characters in mycandylove. He is one of your childhood friends in the game. He loves Cookies and he is only sweet if you're sweet to him as well. About Ken, abreviatura de Kentin, parece estar muy enamorado y no trata de ocultarlo. Es muy agradable y servicial, pero un poco pegajoso. Ken is a friend of your Candy. In Episode one, Ken admits he transferred to Sweet Amoris to be with your Candy. In episode three, it is revealed Ken's father is in the military. He came to transfer Ken out of Sweet Amoris after hearing Amber and her friends were bullying him, and enrolls him into a military boot camp instead. He comes back at the end of Episode 12, looking completely different to his old self. It is revealed in Episode 13 that he is the one who kissed Amber. HeadCannons * Kentin is still rather insecure and he drops his "hard" act as soon as he gets home. * Kentin hates wearing contacts so whenever he gets home he quickly takes them off and puts his Ken glasses on. * No matter your LOM with Ken he still almost somewhat likes you because of your past together. * Kentin probably has the most potential (compared to the other boys) to be a great dad someday. * If Kentin was confident and had faith in himself, he could actually beat Castiel in a fight. * Kentin might join the military when he gets older, but in a supportive rather than a direct combat role, like an army medic/doctor. * Out of all the boys, Kentin would be the first one to tell a girl he loves them face to face. * Ken, if he put his mind to it, would be very good at walking in high heels. * Secret Headcanon that while Ken was in military school, he secretly wrote cheesy love letters to Candy, even though he would never send them to her, for fear that the others would make fun of him. Later on, though, he had let it slip to one of his friends that he liked a girl, and had to trash the letters, in fear that his friends would find the and make fun of him. * Despite Kentin loving cookies with a passion, he can't bake a batch to save his life. * If there was a sudden Zombie apocalypse, Kentin would be a top survivor. * Kentin has stretch marks over his back, arms and chest, since he grew and gained muscle so fast at military school. * Kentin might grow into liking spicy food when he gets older. * Kentin still sleeps with a teddy bear, he hides it under his bed from his dad when he isn't sleeping. * The teddy bear that Ken gives you before he leaves was his favorite childhood stuffed animal. His dad made him get rid of it before he left for military school, and what better person to receive it than Candy. * Kentin really likes little kids and would enjoy working at a daycare center. * Kentin still sleeps with a nightlight, although he has to hide it from his dad. Candies Associated with Him * Puku Duckie * Airsa Cross * Yue Candemir * Luna Attewell * Aurora Dyren * Sammy Sallow * Karina Roversi Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Ken Category:Military Category:Strong Category:Male